Où que tu ailles
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Emil détestait les transports en commun, seul le train lui paraissait abordable. Tandis que ses journées mornes s'enchaînent, sa rencontre fortuite avec un jeune homme aux yeux sombres égaillera peut-être son quotidien...


Bonjour, bonjour~! Merci de passer lire ou d'avoir la curiosité de cliquer, ça me fait très plaisir :)!

J'ai eu l'idée de ce One Shot au cours d'un voyage en train et je me suis dit qu'une fic sur ce sujet pouvait être amusante à écrire ^^. Elle traînait depuis quelques semaines dans mes dossiers et j'ai réussi à trouver le temps de la terminer. Je m'épate pour ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation d'en faire une fic à chapitres! *s'auto-applaudis*

Bref! J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas trop nian nian, écrire du fluff n'est pas dans mes habitudes et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à arriver au bout x). Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne comme mauvaise critique, je prends! :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et nous nous retrouvons bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~!

Ciao~!

* * *

 **Résumé:** Emil détestait les transports en commun, seul le train lui paraissait jusqu'à lors abordable. Tandis que ses journées mornes s'enchaînent, sa rencontre fortuite avec un jeune homme aux yeux sombres égaillera peut-être son quotidien...

 **Pairing:** Hong Kong x Iceland

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de l'univers d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Où que tu ailles**

 **– One Shot –**

Emil en avait plus qu'assez.

Les mains dans les poches, le nez plongé au plus profond de son écharpe et les écouteurs dans lesquels résonnait le haut volume de sa musique plantés dans ses oreilles, il attendait en vain que le temps ne daigne passer plus vite. Chaque nouveau coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone le désespérait un peu plus que précédemment. Les minutes ne cessaient de s'allonger encore et encore.

Il réprima un bâillement dans la laine tricotée de son écharpe grise. En cet instant, il aurait probablement tout donné pour pouvoir retourner dans son lit et s'enfouir sous ses couettes, bien au chaud. Malheureusement pour lui, il se devait de prendre le train pour aller à l'école, pour sa dernière année de cours.

Les transports en commun lui donnaient la plupart du temps l'envie d'en étriper plus d'un, tant les gens étaient peu respectueux des autres. Ce fut, entre autres, la raison qui l'avait poussé à se rabattre sur le choix du train parmi toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient jusqu'à lors à lui. Le train semblait en effet, à ses yeux, plus abordable que le bus ou le tram. Tout du moins, était-ce qu'il avait encore pensé près d'une heure plutôt dans l'espoir de se motiver à sortir de dessous ses couvertures, tandis qu'il émergeait d'un profond sommeil.

Grossière erreur que ce fut de sa part. Et pour cause !

Emil avait oublié à quel point les gamins en dessous de dix-sept ans étaient turbulents et possédaient cette horrible et insupportable manie de rire plus fort que nécessaire. Beaucoup trop fort dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention d'autrui qui n'en avait de toute manière que faire de leurs jérémiades. Ils passaient plus pour des idiots qu'autre chose.

Emil tiqua.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une chose à laquelle il finirait par s'habituer, c'était certain. Ce genre de comportement puéril le rendait des plus acerbes.

Roulant des yeux au ciel, encore sombre à cette heure matinale de la journée, Emil laissa son regard d'améthyste se perdre sur le panorama qui s'offrait à lui.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait que vaguement percevoir les ombres opaques des cimes des arbres surplombant les habitations du coin, frôlant de près les nuages qui se rejoignaient en masse à l'horizon. La journée serait principalement pluvieuse, vue l'humidité ambiante.

La gare où il prenait le train le matin ne comptait en tout et pour tout qu'un seul et unique quai, ainsi que trois abris en pierres, taguées de sigles tous plus étranges et incompréhensibles les uns que les autres. Aucun de ces abris n'était épargné, tous trois se voyaient occupés par la présence d'adolescents on ne peut plus bruyants.

Seul au beau milieu de tout ce capharnaüm qui lui vrillait les tympans, Emil, frigorifié, essayait autant que possible de s'effacer pour qu'on le laisse définitivement tranquille. Sa journée serait à nouveau des plus ennuyeuses, il l'avait déjà compris.

Le groupe de filles qui piaillaient à quelques pas de lui n'étaient pas loin de lui provoquer un mal de crâne. Emil pouvait sans mal comprendre que leur discussion tournait autour de garçons, vu comment elles reluquaient de bas en haut le jeune homme d'environ son âge posté en retrait lui aussi. Emil ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer à quoi il ressemblait dans cette pénombre, la seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il était sans aucun doute plus grand que lui. Probablement d'une petite poignée de centimètres tout au plus.

Après tout, il s'en fichait. Au moins ne venaient-elles pas l'asticoter.

Emil détourna bien vite le regard, agacé que ces filles à la tête de piafs n'ai visiblement jamais appris à se taire. Elles couinaient plus fort encore qu'un canard en plastique !

Sa musique changea bientôt de morceau mais Emil n'en avait cure. Il n'y prenait que peu d'attention, la matinée était déjà bien assez éprouvante comme ça. Devant ses cils, ses cheveux clairs dansaient au gré du vent. L'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus, des frissons lui remontaient parfois le long de son dos et lui redressaient l'échine.

Un long soupir se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres.

Son téléphone vibra soudain dans la poche droite de son jean. Il n'arqua que brièvement un sourcil avant de comprendre qui pouvait bien l'ennuyer à cette heure de la journée. Le nom qu'indiquait l'écran lui confirma ses doutes : Lukas, son grand-frère. Blasé, Emil se força à ouvrir le message, histoire de tuer le temps. Avec le train qui n'arrivait pas, il n'avait de toute manière que cela à faire.

Lukas demandait simplement de le prévenir quand il serait arrivé à destination. Emil claqua la langue. Son frère devrait vraiment se faire une raison, il n'était plus un gosse !

L'ignorant royalement, d'autant plus sur les nerfs, il décréta solennellement qu'il ne lui répondrait que plus tard, quitte à le faire mariner un peu.

Enfin, le bruit des barrières s'abaissant au chemin de fer se répercuta en écho autour de lui. Il fut soulagé de voir deux boules de lumière s'approcher, ralentir progressivement pour finalement le dépasser et se stopper plus loin. Emil hâta le pas sans pour autant courir, la foule d'élèves l'avait déjà devancé et se mouvait en troupeau déchainé aux doubles portes.

Le train ne comptant que deux wagons, se contentant du stricte nécessaire pour pouvoir déposer les étudiants près des écoles, il scruta brièvement les places possiblement libres dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur et réussit tant bien que mal à en dénicher une à côté d'une jeune fille blonde, sans doute plus jeune que lui.

Au moins était-il assis…

Le train ne tarda pas à redémarrer et Emil s'enfonça au plus loin dans le dossier de son siège. Décidément, il était d'autant plus fatigué maintenant… Se rappelant enfin que Lukas finirait par lui faire une scène s'il ne répondait pas à ses messages, il dégaina une nouvelle fois son téléphone de sa poche, pianota vite fait quelques mots et appuya mollement sur la touche « Envoyer ». Il ne prit nullement attention à la réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Surement un autre des « Sois prudent. » que son frère s'évertuait à lui envoyer pour il ne savait quelle fichue raison.

Le bruit incessant autour lui parvint un court instant à lui donner le tournis. Sa musique ne suffisait plus à étouffer les discussions environnantes. La vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à son arrêt étaient beaucoup trop longue.

Distraitement, ses prunelles se mirent à voguer sur les moults visages qui se bousculaient dans la cabine où se situaient les portes. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de refermer celle donnant accès à la seconde partie du wagon. Continuant distraitement sur les personnes assises, il remarqua parmi la foule que d'autres personnes essayaient de se faire aussi invisibles que lui, dont un particulièrement. Un garçon frôlant son âge, à peu près, recroquevillé dans un coin, l'épaule collée contre la paroi. Emil pu conclure qu'il était tout aussi agacé par la situation que lui-même ne l'était.

Quelques mèches de cheveux brunes dépassaient de dessous son bonnet, son visage emmitouflé dans le col de son manteau à bouton ne permit pas à Emil d'en détailler les traits. Seul deux billes noisette étaient dirigées vers la vitre, derrière laquelle glissait doucement le paysage et les noms des arrêts qui se succédaient.

Ce jour-là, avant qu'Emil ne soit tiré de ses pensées par un énième message de son grand-frère, il se dit qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul à ne pas supporter des matins comme celui-là.

Et en quelques sortes, cette idée eut le mérite de le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

* * *

Le weekend à présent passé, Emil, qui arrivait d'un pas lourd à la gare, sut que son cauchemar continuerait aujourd'hui encore.

Son abonnement dans sa poche de manteau, il dépassa à grandes enjambées des gamins gloussant à tue-tête pour s'exiler à une petite dizaine de mètres plus loin. Cette heure de la journée était la pire de toutes. Emil n'était d'ailleurs, pour agrémenter les choses, pas quelqu'un de matinal. Était-il prêt à mordre la première âme en peine qui oserait chambouler son sommeil.

Il déchanta d'autant plus lorsqu'il se trouva malencontreusement pour lui compressé comme une sardine dans la cabine des doubles portes du train, fautes de places disponibles à l'intérieur du wagon même.

Secoué dans pratiquement tous les sens, Emil tentait de se retenir d'hurler, seule la paroi l'empêchait de perdre pieds.

Vraiment, des matins comme ceux-là, il aurait souhaité s'en passer…

Heureusement pour lui, l'arrêt où descendait habituellement la première salve d'adolescents arriva enfin. Et Emil put souffler après avoir évité de se faire piétiner, et en profita pour récupérer un périmètre d'espace vital relativement viable.

La porte coulissante toujours ouverte, Emil regarda à l'intérieur du wagon dans l'espoir d'y repérer des places libres. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se diriger vers l'une d'entre elles, les deux autres personnes qui peuplaient la cabine avec lui s'engouffrèrent sans demander leur reste. Emil jura dans ses dents. Il trouvait de toute manière que pour la poignée de minutes qui lui restait à tirer, il pouvait bien rester debout, seul et sans qui que ce soit pour lui écorcher les nerfs à vif.

Dans un soupire, il s'adossa mollement contre la paroi terne de l'habitacle et abaissa le volume de sa musique qui commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

Tandis qu'il regardait d'un œil absent les basses habitations défiler à un rythme constant, le bruit de la porte glissant sur ses rails lui soutira un bref sursaut. Venait d'apparaître derrière celle-ci le garçon qu'Emil avait entrevu la semaine dernière.

Ainsi descendait-il bientôt ?

Le garçon était de dos, il n'avait que vite fait entrevu son visage. Sans plus lui prêter d'attention que cela – après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires – Emil retourna à sa précédente préoccupation. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour que son arrêt n'arrive enfin. Les trois marches en fer qui le séparaient du sol de bitume descendues, il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, espérant les réchauffer. Regardant droit devant lui, il fut étonnement surpris de voir le jeune homme du train le dépasser d'un pas nonchalant pour s'engouffrer dans la longue rangée d'escaliers menant sous les autres quais.

Alors tous deux s'arrêtaient au même endroit…

* * *

Le vent glacial de cette fin d'automne lui fouettait le visage et lui piquait les yeux. Emil courrait à en perdre haleine en se disant qu'il ne raterait peut-être pas son train du retour s'il avait encore un peu de chance.

Montant deux à deux les marches menant à son quai d'embarcation, Emil constata avec soulagement que les portes étaient toujours ouvertes, mais le contrôleur en uniforme qui amenait son sifflet à sa bouche le ramena à la réalité. Il lui fallait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas attendre une autre heure avant d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui !

Il se jeta sur la première porte ouverte qu'il vit. L'atterrissage fut assez douloureux pour ses pauvres jambes, certes, mais l'avait-il au moins fait à temps !

Prostré à genoux sur le sol, Emil essayait de retrouver un semblant de souffle. Le vent l'avait complètement décoiffé et ses vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un tas de plis sans formes.

Tandis qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle, une main aux longs et fins doigts apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la voix grave de l'inconnu.

Emil releva le menton, pas encore tout à fait remis de l'épreuve de force qu'il venait tout juste de subir.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut des orbes sombres habillant des yeux bridés et le scrutant de cette étincelle vacillante d'inquiétude, ensuite un visage de jeune adulte, encadré par des cheveux droits, cachés en grande partie par un bonnet. Sa silhouette élancée se perdait dans des vêtements d'hiver qui tombaient devant ses cuisses alors qu'il s'était courbé pour s'assurer qu'Emil aille bien.

Ravalant difficilement sa salive, Emil, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les yeux intrigués par cet étrange individu, attrapa la main qui s'offrait à lui après une brève hésitation. Dans son dos, seul fendait l'air le strident coup de sifflet du contrôleur. Son cœur tambourinait dans un bruit assourdissant dans ses tempes, et l'espace d'un court instant, Emil ne sut trop pourquoi mais il en oublia jusqu'à la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé là.

Il se reprit pourtant aussi vite, déboussolé par la situation, et gratifia le jeune homme pour son aide d'un simple « Merci. », lâché entre deux souffles rauques.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qui découvrit la pointe de ses canines, puis répondit :

\- Aucun problème, je venais tout juste de monter, de toute manière.

Emil ne trouva pas la force de dire un mot de plus, sa course folle lui avait un peu trop retourné le cerveau et l'estomac pour qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Dans un mouvement de tête qu'Emil interpréta sans mal comme un salut poli, le jeune homme disparut d'un pas nonchalant derrière la porte à sa droite.

Emil, planté au beau milieu de l'habitacle, réalisa à ce moment que dans la confusion, il avait oublié de lui demander son prénom…

* * *

Les jours suivants, Emil le vit assez régulièrement sur les mêmes quais que les siens, le matin surtout, parfois même le soir, mais aucun des deux ne paraissait prendre attention à l'autre.

Emil avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour l'aborder. Ce garçon avait eu la gentillesse de l'aider dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante et qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais montrer à qui que ce soit. Mais ce jeune homme s'était soucié de lui sans un soupçon de jugement ou de moquerie dans le regard, la seule chose qu'Emil avait pu y déceler était une sincère inquiétude.

Emil ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'intriguait tant. Ah… si, peut-être que si. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, dès qu'Emil avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du garçon, la première pensée qui avait traversé son esprit avait été « Cette personne est d'une profonde gentillesse ».

Il supposait qu'un autre merci était peut-être de trop et n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce n'était que l'expérience d'un fois dans une vie. Rien de plus rien de moins. Chacun était indépendant de l'autre. Ce garçon allait probablement oublier tout cela aussi facilement que ce n'était arrivé, et Emil en ferait probablement pareil dans peu de temps.

Cette charité n'était pourtant qu'une chose normale parmi tant d'autres.

Mais si tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un simple mirage, avait pensé Emil, quand bien même il ne se l'avouerait probablement jamais, il n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir eu un petit aperçu…

* * *

La journée avait passé beaucoup trop lentement pour les pauvres nerfs d'Emil.

Les quelques banquettes de libres dans le wagon faisaient son plus grand bonheur. Il n'y avait que peu de monde aujourd'hui, et Emil n'aurait pas pu demander mieux.

Seules deux femmes d'âge moyen occupaient les deux dernières rangées de droite, le reste demeurait vide de toute âme qui vive.

La porte coulissante se referma dans un « Clac ! » caractéristique lorsqu'il la poussa du bout des doigts. Les mains à présent au fond des poches de son manteau, Emil dépassa à grandes enjambées les deux dernières rangées sans accorder le moindre intérêt aux regards qui le suivirent le temps d'une paire de secondes.

Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur la banquette, un long soupire s'échappant de ses lèvres, avant de sortir ses écouteurs, de les plonger dans ses oreilles et d'allumer sa musique. Emil oublia bien rapidement ce qui l'entourait lorsque les notes de la première chanson qui passait dans son téléphone retentirent. Les vingt prochaines minutes allaient pour une fois depuis longtemps ne pas être source d'un véritable calvaire.

Dehors, le soleil commençait déjà sa descente dans le ciel, teintant celui-ci de rouge, d'orangé et de jaune. Occasionnellement son reflet se projetait dans la vitre de l'habitacle. Ah… Il avait une tête horrible.

La fatigue de la journée s'abattait tel un coup de massue sur ses épaules crispées.

Un frisson lui remonta dans la nuque lorsqu'il crut apercevoir, l'espace d'une micro seconde, deux billes sombres à la gauche de son reflet.

Sa tête tourna machinalement, prêt à voir le moment qu'il était certain d'avoir rêvé être réfuté lorsqu'il tomberait sur un siège vide. Mais le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du garçon de la dernière fois eut le mérite de démentir ses doutes. Son bonnet était posé par-dessus la table, trônant sur son sac à bandoulière mal refermé. Sa touffe de cheveux sombres était encore légèrement électrique et maladroitement coiffée par endroit. Emil ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu sans cet air amusé qui le ramena à sa chute dans les escaliers.

Le mot « Salut » qui se traçait sur ses lèvres roses fit bondir le cœur d'Emil dans sa poitrine et lui compressa l'estomac.

Il n'en saurait expliquer la raison mais, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard du garçon, Emil détourna craintivement les yeux.

Tout son être lui hurlait d'essayer de réinsérer un contact malgré la gêne qui s'insinuait en lui, suite aux souvenirs beaucoup trop frais de la fois où le garçon avait été témoin de sa chute pas du tout classe dans la cabine.

Dans un dernier effort, Emil refit face au garçon et ses doutes furent confirmés. De la tristesse et de l'incompréhension se mélangeaient sur le visage de l'asiatique. Et Emil sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Alors, dans un dernier effort, il lui fit un signe de main. Seul lui le verrait, et c'était tant mieux. Parce qu'Emil ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et il ne souhaitait pas le savoir.

Il fut récompensé lorsqu'un grand et radieux sourire, sincère et doux, illumina le visage du garçon.

Oui, il était sincèrement gentil…

Le reste du trajet se passa sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre échange. Mais Emil aurait juré que deux billes sombres lui transperçaient la nuque.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, au plus grand malheur d'Emil qui avait déjà très froid et qui n'arrivait d'aucune fichue façon à se réchauffer, la pluie tombait averse. Les intempéries pareilles se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et même le fait d'être sous l'abri n'empêchaient pas les rafales de vent de souffler et lui geler les os.

Emil voulait rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Les seules discussions qu'il pouvait percevoir par-delà ses écouteurs et le clapotis de la pluie s'écrasant sur le sol était Ô combien il faisait de plus en plus froid.

Comme si personne ne l'avait remarqué…

Son souffle chaud se transformait en nuage de fumée à chaque nouvelle expiration. Et il était pratiquement certain que s'il restait plus longtemps croupir comme un paumé ici, il finirait inévitablement par attraper froid.

Ça l'agaçait profondément.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent au rythme de notes de musique dans ses oreilles, elles devinrent bientôt de longues minutes. Vu comment c'était parti, le train arriverait avec du retard. Et il n'était pas encore prêt de rentrer chez lui, à cette allure.

Il étouffa une toux dans son gant.

« Pourvu qu'il ne tarde pas trop, ce foutu train… »

Soudain, dans la périphérie de son œil apparut un jeune homme à la démarche qu'il ne connaît que trop bien pour l'avoir vu plus d'une fois, habillé d'un ample manteau par-dessus un jean serré.

Leurs regards se croisent et, tandis que le garçon s'était arrêté, il reprit sa marche jusqu'à s'arrêter aux côtés d'Emil, qui n'entendit pas le « 'Lut. » qu'il lui adressa, le visage à demi caché dans le col de son manteau. Ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouges et ses yeux brillaient, fiévreux. Son froncement de sourcils constant indiqua à Emil qu'il avait très certainement un mal de tête foudroyant.

Alors, sans remarquer qu'il ne lui avait même pas donné de réponse, tout ce qu'Emil pu faire fut de glisser sa main gantée dans la poche de son manteau pour abaisser le volume de sa musique, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Appuyés tous deux sur la rembarre en fer des escaliers, Emil fut certain que, l'espace d'une brève seconde, l'esquisse d'un sourire gratifiant s'était dessinée sur les traits du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait relevé le menton.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent au rythme des « Bonjours » et des regards parlant pour l'autre. Emil fut même surpris de le croiser de plus en plus souvent à la gare, le soir.

Côtes à côtes, ils n'échangeaient cependant pas grands mots, faute de véritable sujet de conversation, et se séparaient aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient à l'intérieur du train.

Mais Emil s'en fichait. Parce que, depuis quelques temps, ses pieds lui semblaient moins lourds lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers la gare.

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver, Emil n'avait attendu que ça. Fini les voyages en train, fini les bruyantes matinées, fini les maux de tête à répétition.

Toutefois, seul avec Lukas, parfois rejoints tous deux par les amis de ce dernier, quand bien même il s'occupait l'esprit en s'occupant de son macareux, Emil commençait à trouver le temps bien long.

* * *

La rentrée était arrivée, et Emil regrettait déjà d'avoir pensé que ses vacances tiraient en longueur.

Les tumultueux élèves lui vrillaient le crâne, tant ils étaient de nouveau insupportables. Il commençait à sérieusement suffoquer, coincé entre cet amas de monde regroupé dans la cabine. Peut-être trouverait-il un peu plus d'espace ailleurs ?

Respirant un grand coup, il se fit petit et réussit tant bien que mal à passer à travers les corps d'étudiants en jouant des coudes. La porte glissa dans un infime crissement. Heureux, il put enfin souffler un peu lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur du wagon.

Une tête, quelques rangées plus loin, attira son attention, tandis qu'il étudiait du regard s'il ne lui restait pas un dernier espoir. Emil reconnut sans difficultés la tête familière du garçon, assis de dos au sens de marche du train. Celui-ci avait relevé les yeux en voyant qu'une personne se risquait à entrer.

Comme s'il lui intimait de venir s'assoir en face de lui, malgré deux autres places libres en tout, le jeune adulte replia ses jambes qu'il avait allongées sous le siège opposé et les ramena sous le sien. Emil ne se fit pas prier. En quelques pas, il atteint la banquette et y prit place sans accorder un moindre intérêt à son voisin de droite, qui, de par son air, faisait comprendre directement à Emil qu'il ne souhaitait pas être affublé d'une quelconque âme qui vive à ses côtés.

Encore, le garçon accorda un Emil un sourire satisfait. Et pendant tout le trajet, la sensation de leurs genoux se frôlant de temps à autres et les picotements dans son ventre furent les seules choses dont il se souvint.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Emil était grimpé dans le dernier wagon et se retrouvait de fait seul. Plus personne n'avait la possibilité de lui taper sur le système.

Le coup de sifflet indiquant la fermeture des portes n'avait toujours pas retenti. Et Emil n'avait pas vu le garçon sur le quai.

L'avait-il espéré ? Il en venait parfois à s'en poser la question.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas trouvé nécessaire d'enclancher sa musique. Tout était calme, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, à dire vrai.

Alors que ses prunelles s'attardaient sur les silhouettes longeant les quais, l'une d'entre elles piqua particulièrement son intérêt. Elle fendait l'air dans une course effrénée et fondit dans les escaliers. Emil n'était pourtant pas certain d'avoir bien vu, mais réalisa que c'était bel et bien le cas lorsqu'elle réapparut de la cage d'escalier du quai sur lequel il patientait une petite poignée de minutes auparavant.

Elle sauta dans le train et Emil ne la revit que près de cinq grosses minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son wagon.

Le garçon.

Il adressa un sourire soulagé à Emil et reprit difficilement son souffle, avant de littéralement se laisser tomber sur la banquette en face de la sienne.

Emil, hébété, arqua ses sourcils.

\- Je croyais ne pas y arriver ! s'exclama le jeune asiatique avec un petit accent dans sa voix.

Emil, qui n'y comprenait pratiquement rien, lui demanda tout de même :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien… ?

Le garçon acquiesça et changea bien vite de sujet.

\- Ton nom !

Emil n'était pas convaincu d'avoir bien entendu… Il arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Je peux savoir ton nom ? J'ai toujours voulu te le demander mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé l'occasion appropriée pour le faire. Moi c'est Jia Long.

Emil se présenta à son tour, la gorge nouée et la voix tremblante.

Ce Jia Long était si direct, lui parlait tellement familièrement, aussi. Emil n'appréciait pas vraiment ce comportement. Il avait bâti trop de murs pour que ce Jia Long les fasse tomber tel un château de cartes.

Le malaise qui s'ensuivit dura les vingt minutes du retour. Pourtant, une fois sortit, Emil cacha sa surprise lorsque Jia Long, tout sourire, lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

\- À demain, Emil, avait-il terminé par-dessus son épaule, lui décochant un sourire presque triomphant.

En rentrant chez lui, Emil, bien qu'indécis par la tournure des événements, ne put se retirer le nom « Jia Long » de l'esprit.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Jia Long ne pointa pas le bout de son nez à la gare. Emil avait pensé, un soir, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas été judicieux de sa part de s'être laissé porter par l'instant.

Donner un simple nom, hein ? Emil n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être si compliqué.

* * *

Le lundi matin suivant, après s'être dit bonjour sur le quai d'embarcation, Emil et Jia Long furent tous deux relégués au rang des nombreuses personnes destinées à rester debout.

Lors des remous, leurs épaules se touchèrent presque. Et aussi agaçant que ce soit, ce simple contact provoqua des courant électriques dans tout le corps d'Emil.

* * *

Emil, après ces quelques semaines passées avec Jia Long en avait définitivement conclu qu'occasionnellement, ce dernier arborait un sourire un tantinet séducteur. Et Emil en était grandement irrité à cette simple pensée.

* * *

Mais Emil ne pouvait nier qu'il ne détestait pourtant pas sa présence…

* * *

Peut-être ses yeux brillaient-ils un peu trop ? Emil se le demandait, tiens.

* * *

Les vendredis arrivaient-ils toujours si rapidement avant ? Emil en avait assez de ces longs weekends qui n'en finissaient plus.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Jia Long n'était plus beaucoup présent à la gare. Emil se voyait, depuis maintenant longtemps, restreint à devoir prendre le train tout seul. Et les messages de Lukas devenaient son seul contact concret avec quelqu'un, dans ces moments-là.

* * *

Emil se commençait vraiment à se demander s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à Jia Long. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il ne prenait plus le train. Ni le matin, ni le soir. Aucun signe de vie.

Et ces gamins… avaient-ils toujours été si énervants et impossibles à supporter ?

* * *

Emil ne comprenait nullement pourquoi cet idiot de Jia Long persistait à lui envoyer des messages alors qu'il se trouvait à deux rangées plus loin que lui. Définitivement, c'était le type le plus incompréhensible qu'Emil avait eu l'occasion de connaître, jusqu'à présent.

Il en aurait presque regretté lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone quelques jours plus tôt.

Oui, presque…

* * *

Jia Long avait le don de le blaser lorsqu'il essayait l'une ou l'autre blague. Emil ne l'écoutait même plus à force. Mis à part cela, il n'aurait jamais admis qu'il se surprenait parfois à le trouver involontairement drôle.

Il ne lui dirait définitivement jamais.

* * *

Emil souffla. Jia Long l'avait prévenu par message qu'il ne prendrait pas le train avec lui, aujourd'hui.

Emil devait se rendre à l'évidence, la compagnie de Jia Long était devenue plus que nécessaire à son quotidien.

Les vingt minutes qui le séparait de son arrêt, ce jour-là, lui parurent des plus interminables.

* * *

Les heures de pointe : l'une des nombreuses choses qui avaient tendance à écorcher les nerfs d'Emil à vif.

Soupirant, il bascula un œil intrigué en direction de Jia Long. Ce dernier, pour sa part, semblait anormalement fatigué. Emil n'avait pas eu le courage de lui en demander la raison, il savait parfaitement que Jia Long ferait mine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par là et de le taquiner avec un sourire aux canines pointues.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Emil reporta machinalement son attention vers le paysage qui commençait doucement à glisser par-delà la vitre. Les journées de cours se faisaient de plus en plus éprouvantes, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il refoula un sursaut lorsque la tête de Jia Long se posa sur son épaule.

Son cœur gonfla douloureusement dans sa poitrine au moment où il se surpris à l'observer plus que nécessaire.

Ses cils plus longs qu'il n'y paraissait, son nez, sa fine bouche, ses cheveux lui chatouillant en ce moment la joue…

Lui aussi était plus qu'éprouvé…

Durant tout le trajet, Emil s'était crispé. Quand bien même il voulait se concentrer sur autre chose que son voisin, la chaleur de Jia Long le ramenait irrémédiablement vers lui.

Emil détestait vraiment quand son esprit lui jouait ce genre de tour. La tension qui s'insinuait un peu plus chaque jour dans son estomac se répercutait entre eux.

Et Emil ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Car après tout, Jia Long était son meilleur ami.

* * *

Cette tension grandissait et grandissait encore. La sensation qu'Emil refoulait au plus profond de lui-même était étouffante. Lorsque Jia Long en était venu à lui demander, inquiet, si quelque chose le tracassait, Emil n'avait pu répondre, à court de mots, et avait préféré éviter la question en lançant un autre sujet de conversation.

Il ne pouvait oublier l'air déçu qu'avait pris Jia Long, à cet instant-là. Et Emil aussi en souffrait. Ô combien il aurait tout donner pour retourner en arrière.

Surement, Emil fuyait.

Sans aucun doute, Emil lui mentait.

Très sincèrement, Emil s'en voulait.

Mais envers et contre tout, Emil avait décidé de se taire…

* * *

Il n'avait pas pris en compte que cela s'avèrerait aussi compliqué. Les bourgeons qui naissaient au creux de son ventre au moindre rire de Jia Long lui rendait la tâche d'autant plus difficile.

Mais Emil résisterait.

* * *

Lukas se faisait du souci pour lui. Il venait régulièrement lui rendre visite dans sa chambre avec l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations. Emil n'avait daigné lui dire la raison de son humeur maussade. Il n'aurait pas eu le courage de s'y contraindre. Son grand-frère l'aurait assailli de questions auxquelles Emil n'aurait pas été en mesure de répondre. Lui-même n'était certain de rien.

Rien à part que Jia Long occupait une place encore importante qu'un meilleur ami dans sa vie…

* * *

Parfois, Jia Long semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose et finissait par se résorber à la dernière seconde.

Emil ne laissait pas ses espoirs prendre le dessus sur leur relation. Il souhaitait simplement que Jia Long ne remarque pas un quelconque changement notable chez lui.

Emil avait peur de le perdre à jamais.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la ligne du train avait eu des problèmes en journée, contraignant les voyages à être retardés.

La foule qui grossissait de plus en plus autour des deux jeunes hommes les faisait passer inaperçu. Et Emil n'aurait pu demander mieux.

Jia Long, à sa droite, ne parlait pas. Il écoutait simplement le clapotis qui produisaient les gouttelettes de pluies sur le sol. Tout était beaucoup trop paisible, Emil ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux nombreux regards perçants que son ami n'avait eu de cesse de lui lancer dernièrement.

Les émotions qui s'y bousculaient… Oh, Emil n'aurait été en mesure de les comprendre. Tout était trop incertain, à ses yeux, trop inimaginable.

Emil avait peur de se bercer d'illusions. Il était effrayé à l'idée que ses sentiments, qui s'amplifiaient de minutes en minute, à chacun de leur échange, ces sentiments qui prenaient de plus en plus de place, là, tout au fond de lui, ne finissent par briser le mur derrière lequel Emil les maintenant solidement et désespérément enfermés.

Et à l'instant même où Emil s'apprêtait à tout laisser tomber et à oublier, la main de Jia Long se glissa dans la sienne.

Ce geste n'était pas inhabituel venant du brun, Jia Long aimait le charrier de temps à autres. Toutefois, Emil en fut chamboulé. Parce que ça n'avait rien de moqueur, parce que Jia Long était beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien. Parce qu'à l'instant où les prunelles d'Emil plongèrent dans celles qui le dévisageaient à présent fixement, celui-ci réalisa que Jia Long était réellement préoccupé par son état, qu'il lui demandait de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, de lui faire part de ce qui le tracassait.

Il lui certifiait qu'il était prêt à lui venir en aide, peu importe les retombées. Il lui assurait par ce simple sourire qui se dépeignait sur son visage qu'il était un appui sur lequel il pourrait réellement compter.

Bien malgré lui, Emil tomba à nouveau de haut.

Cette porte qui était jusqu'à lors fermée à double tour dans un coin de ses pensées s'ouvrit d'un cran, suffisamment pour permettre à ce qu'il gardait enfui depuis maintenant des semaines de se libérer.

Il s'entendit dire « Je veux être avec toi. »

Et ne fut cependant pas certain que Jia Long l'ait entendu à cause du bruit environnant. Mais tout doute le quitta lorsque la voix rassurante et douce de Jia Long lui répondit un simple mais sincère « Moi aussi. »

Leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, Emil perdit notion du temps.

Tandis qu'il entendit vaguement le crissement des roues de fer du train glisser sur les rails, Emil échangea un nouveau regard avec Jia Long. Il se demandait quelle était dorénavant l'avancement de leur relation. Jia Long, souriant, parut lire dans ses pensées. Et toute inquiétude se dissipa quand il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Quelques yeux des passants les fixèrent. Mais Emil s'en fichait royalement. Jia Long était là, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Oh… cette fois, Emil aurait tout donné pour que le voyage en train ne se termine jamais.

* * *

Pendant tout un temps, tous deux demeurèrent maladroits. Dans leurs gestes, dans leurs paroles, dans leur manière respective de se comporter.

Emil crut devoir y mettre fin. Seulement, la tendresse de Jia Long le comblait bien trop pour qu'il ne lâche prise. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller à leur rythme, rien ne servait de se précipiter.

* * *

Les choses s'enchainèrent d'elles-mêmes. Les baisers timides devinrent bientôt passionnés et tout se déroula le plus naturellement du monde.

Très honnêtement, Emil n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un parfum pouvait devenir aussi enivrant…

* * *

La fin d'année arrivait à grands pas, Emil profitait autant qu'il pouvait de Jia Long. Entre les leçons cours, la fatigue et les révisions, la simple pensée de voir le brun était une délivrance.

* * *

La dernière semaine fut d'autant plus difficile. Emil sentait son cœur devenir gros sous l'émotion. Jia Long restait comme à son habitude indifférent, seuls ses doigts s'agrippaient plus fort à ceux d'Emil.

Emil avait la conviction qu'il ne voulait pas que tout cela se finisse. L'année suivante, ils ne pourraient sans aucun doute plus se voir autant que maintenant.

* * *

Enlacés dans le lit de Jia Long, Emil frissonnait quand le souffle chaud de ce dernier se perdait dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, il présenterait Jia Long à Lukas. Emil savait que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, malheureusement…

* * *

Emil sourit du coin des lèvres lorsque Jia Long déposa un baiser papillon sur le dos de sa main.

Ils avaient tous deux leur diplôme et, dans peu de temps, chercheraient à entrer chacun de leur côté dans la vie active.

Ce dernier jour, le quai n'était occupé que par un couple batifolant de leur côté. Emil ravala sa grimace de dégoût et roula des yeux au ciel.

La poigne chaleureuse de Jia Long se raffermit sur ses doigts et lui ramena les pieds sur terre. Ils avaient décidé de se chercher un logement, rien qu'à eux. Et le train qu'ils attendaient de voir venir les mènerait à leur nouvelle ville.

C'était grâce à Jia Long qu'il avaient dénichés un petit appartement pas trop cher. Emil espérait simplement que les piaillements de son oiseau de compagnie ne dérangeraient pas trop les voisins.

Après tout, il s'en fichait.

Le premier wagon du train les dépassa dans une bourrasque de vent qui leur ébouriffa les cheveux.

Jia Long se releva d'un bon, tout sourire, et entraîna Emil à sa suite.

\- Tu viens ? lui demanda-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Emil râla pour toute réponse, provoquant un ricanement de son compagnon. Il ne lui avouerait jamais mais à cet instant, il avait pensé à lui répondre :

« Où que tu ailles. »


End file.
